Tell Me No Lies (Not Finished)
by milk-kun
Summary: You know when you love someone but then it goes to waste? And then you loose something you can't replace? Well this is now. I am Toshio and this is my story. (STORY WRITTEN IN THIRD PERSON)
1. It's All Perfect

The orange sun shone it'sit's last rays on the emerald green field. Trees swayed gently in the cooling breeze.

Taro sang softly to his friend as he calmly stroked his hair. He stared at the last drops of light as they began to fade. The red-haired man glanced down at the dark blue-haired one resting on his lap. He thought how peaceful he looked, how happy he looked and how quickly now those emotions would be ripped from his grasps. Bringing the song to a hault, Taro stood up slowly. He carefully picked up Toshio, and began to walk back to their house.

_**BANG**_

"It's already started." He breathed. Toshio awoke from his slumber unaware of what was happening, "W-where are we...?" He asked.

"Don't worry," Taro paused, faking a smile back at Toshio, "Everything will be fine." He repeated that sentence over and over again in his head trying to convince himself of it but it did no use. In the end he just ended up making his hands fists and hurting Toshio.

"Sorry..." He said staring straight ahead. He knew soon everything he loved - including Toshio - would be torn apart for evidence. Taro looked around frantically for a place to shelter and preferably hide Toshio. "We need to move, " He hesitated before saying, "IIt's the only way for you to keep living." Toshio's dark eyes widened

"W-what's happened Taro...?" He stared up at him, "What are you not telling me about...?"


	2. Until We Trip

Taro glanced down at the floor then back at at the night's sky. It was completely charcoal now with no signs of the Moon anywhere amongst it. He let out a deep sigh before looking down at Toshio again.

"We don't have much time - we need shelter," Taro bit his lip, "II'm going to have to-"

_**BANG**_

Taro, tripping over his own feet, fled down the forest path with Toshio in his arms. RRain began to cut their faces and sting their arms.

_**BANG**_

Taro wobbled trying to steady himself.

_**BANG**_

_There was a hufe root in the road and bullet a fraction away from his neck._

**_BANG_**

**_BANG_**

Then Taro finally tripped. Toshio went tumbling forward, scrarching and bruising his limbs and face. Hittin his head on a tree's trunk, he cut deeply into his back.

**Black...**


	3. When Will I see You Again?

**Black...**

Many hours had passed before Toshio finally began to wake up. He slowly opened his eyes to a new morning sky, tinted pale blue. Few birds dotted the sky this morning and the slight scent of blood lingered in the air. A low humming noise was lingering too, untrusting and cruel.

_Don't worry about it - I'll always be there!_

_Look... take my hand -you'll be fine._

_Hey, don't cry. I know it not much but you've me now and I'll always be there, promise!_

**_PROMISE_**

Words kept repeating themselves as they played on and on in Toshio's head. He could hear them perfectly in Taro's voice and remembered clearly when he said them. And, within a minute, he found himself unwillingly crying. Clear, crystal tears rolled down his pained face.

"When will we... meet again...?" He silently muttered to himself.


	4. Until The Day I Die

**Black...**

Blinded by the early morning sun, Taro rolled over in his 'sleep'. Unforgiveable pain took over his body, making tears form.

"I hate you." Thoughts flooded Taro's mind until he found he strength to shout.

"I HATE YOU."

_...Are you okay, Taro...?_

_Um... I'll go get you somehing to eat... If you want it that is..._

_I'll always be there, Taro. I promise._

**_I PROMISE_**

"So where are you now..?" He muttered silently to himself.


	5. From a Different Point of View!

It had been a mere 30 minutes before Toshio had found the strength to move once more. He stared up at what he hope would be a clear, blue sky. Clouds mocked and danced in front of the only flicker of hope he had. Anonymous shadows floated around in the dark, laughing and crying, trying to break free. Toshio sighed deeply. He stood up carefully and looked around. Nothing.

"Uhhh... it's no use..." He glared at the solid ground.

_Oi - don't be so negative all the time! _

_..._

_Just look at things from a different point of view!_

A small smile formed but along with it tears.

"From a different view..." He murmured. But how? There was no point - no way to ever - wait. The wind dropped. Crying shadows stopped. Trees and flowers froze. The whole forest path was at a stand still.

_Even if everything else stops, remember that you can always keep going._

Toshio looked down for a few seconds, still thinking of what he should do. Then, with no more hesitation, he ran.


	6. He Ran

He ran.

He mind screamed at him to stop - to stop trying, that he should just give up. But his heart told him otherwise. Taro told him otherwise. Taro was still alive and needed to get to him. Toshio wiped his hair out of his face and tears from his eyes.

_Don't give up, Toshio. You can do whatever you want to be able to do~_

Thoughts erupted in his mind like a volcano. They burnt him but didn't kill. His legs were still moving and that's all that mattered. Get to Taro - wherever he is - get to him.


	7. The Day I Die

A pool of blood had formed around Taro that night. It covered the floor with it's richness. Bits of rock and mud floated in it - mocking him. He felt any strength he had in him drown.

His eyes slowly closed once more.

They didn't open.


	8. Save Yourself

"TARO!" The lifeless body lay still on the side of the dirty path. Toshio skidded on his knees next to Taro.

"...Taro...?" His voice quavered. He shook him, "TARO,! YOU'RE NOT DEAD - YOU CAN'T B- YOU'RE... alive..." Toshio broke down into tears, saying Taro's name over and over softly. Toshio picked up Taro gently and lay him on his lap.

"I love you..."

_I'm the devil's son straight out of hell_

_And you're an angel with a haunted heart_

_If you're smart you'd run and protect yourself_

_From the demon living in the dark_

_There's nothing to be gained cause I can never change_

_And you can never understand my sickness_

_(I'll never understand my sickness)_

_Save yourself_

_From a life full of lies and a heart full of pain and sorrow_

_Save yourself_

_From the choices I make cause nothing but failure follows me_

_Save yourself_


	9. Hatred Pure Hatred

Those words floated in the air - unforgiving. It was painful and cold.

**Many hours later...**

Toshio wiped his raw eyes and stood up, dropping Taro back to the floor. He stared down at Taro - eyes full of hatred and hurt. Toshio spun around walked off the opposite direction.

_I'll always be there for you~_

"Yeah right."

_I promise - I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy again, Toshio. Promise. _

"But you didn't did you," Toshio sighed, "I loved you..."

He stopped.

"It's all my fault," He dropped to his knees, " I'm so sorry Taro - I'M SO SORRY." Clear, warm tears rolled down his pale cheeks.


End file.
